User talk:TheAtomicLight
Welcome Hi, welcome to Family Guy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Death Has a Shadow/References page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Buckimion (Talk) 23:40, November 18, 2009 Formatting Leave the formatting alone. Quit leaving empty spaces at the bottom of the page and there is no need to move episode titles around. I will ban you if you continue. --Buckimion 13:38, November 25, 2009 (UTC) you are mistaken with another user. There have been no format changes. Pictures IF you are intentionally changing the pictures on pages to thumbnails please don't. Thumbnails have been removed to eliminate "vanity edits" - people from changing pictures just to have their name displayed. --Buckimion 03:08, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :You already said this on the "Wiki Activity", but message loud and clear. You either really care that much or you're just picking at straws. And they're not "vanity edits". The same can be said about your own reverts... -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 03:26, March 26, 2011 (UTC) You misunderstand...the thumbnails are removed to keep the credit for the pictures from showing. --Buckimion 03:34, March 26, 2011 (UTC) And because they credit-captiony-looking things look ugly on the pages--Jack's Posse Fic 12:39, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Linking names Major characters are linked by both their commonly known first name as well as their full name. Peter and Peter Griffin both go to the same page. It is unnecessary to do this: Peter. On a side note, if a page is long, stacking the pictures is acceptable. In the case of Yoda, the page is not yet long enough to support stacking and the pictures are best placed side-by-side at the top. --Buckimion 10:23, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :Both of those ways look unprofessional. Separately speaking, linking a first name only creates a redirect and as for the placement of images, well it just looks plain bad and awkard. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 10:54, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Apologies My apologies for snapping at you. Adding quotation marks to the titles is great and linking names where there are none if fine, although at times I question whether or not we need another link added to +2000 links to Stewie. I just get annoyed with letter-padding for name links and really can't figure out why it's necessary to flip the picture placement info around. --Buckimion 01:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Don't you have some parked cars you can chase? --Buckimion 14:55, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Whatever do you mean? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:57, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Don't you ever have anything nice to say?! -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:59, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Block You're blocking me!!? I find your personal reasons unnaccepable & irresponsible. But please, let the actual vandals take you "invaluable" time up & get their way. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:41, January 30, 2012 (UTC) 1 edit. Was it a bad one? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 03:14, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Prior notice would have been more accepable & appreciated. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 03:24, January 30, 2012 (UTC) This is outragerous! It's gone from 2 hours to 6 MONTHS! What have I done that's got you so ticked off at me? I want to know. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:32, January 30, 2012 (UTC) You went from being merely a pain in my neck to stalking me across wikis just to say "gotcha." THAT is going too far. --Buckimion 14:35, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :I was not being a pain in your neck, you just don't like me. I think you blocking me over 1 measly edit because not view any of my possible other ones I may or may do. You didn't even give a legit reason, just a lame unprovoked blocking just for the sake of blocking excuse that you've dying to give me. Like I said before it's not solely your wiki, you seem to have a hard time remembering that. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 15:43, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm not stalking. LOL. You're trashing your own wikis because you would rather see your own edits than mine. Now that's what I call "vanity edits". "Ad night"? Like "Commercial night"? You're so vain. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 15:53, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to your other user pages to try & clear the air, but you don't care because you don't like me & just being unreasonble as usual. That's not "stalking". Learn the difference please. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 16:00, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Do I need to remind you of your edit to American Dad's Abraham Lincoln? You are right only in the case that I don't like you. As far as I'm concerned, the pettiness on the majority of your edits outweighs whatever good you do manage to fix. Just because you can do something doesn't mean it is always necessary. Poking your nose into anything other than a given night's episode is asking for trouble. I will normally issue warnings but your past has demonstrated that you don't care for my advice either and proceed as you see fit, including not having the sense to just lay low for the night but to go on to American Dad and post taunting like that. Indeed, since you didn't bother to contribute anything new last night to the programs as they air I have to wonder if you even watch or just nitpick at what other's create. --Buckimion 20:17, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Should it matter to you how or when I watch it? Of course it shouldn't. Why do should I follow these nonsensical "only new episode & laying low rules". And if I choose to go to another wiki then why should that MATTER? Well it SHOULDN'T. You're abusing your admin priviledges by being biased. In fact if you would care to look at my edits at The Cleveland Show they were actual improvements, but you trashed your site by rolling them back just to spite me, and you didn't even bother to vainly correct it yourself. I also even went to said wiki to talk about it, but all you could be bothered to responsed with was that I was "stalking" you. You just didn't care to set things right. What's even more bizarre is on Adam Ant at American Dad you removed quotes, but left a link. And so what if all I do is fix grammar & spelling, is that such a bad thing? To you it obviously is. I'm sorry they're not awe-inspiring additions like yours. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:25, January 31, 2012 (UTC) If you'll note, I have returned most of the pages back...damn me for knowing when something DOES look better. I am contemplating removing your block here so you may continue but please have the courtesy not to start on side projects on Sunday nights when new episodes air. --Buckimion 00:32, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed, but please take in account different time-zones because I'm from the UK. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:39, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, then no edits between midnight to 4am Mondays. :D --Buckimion 00:42, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Friendly advice Let me handle rule communication and policy. I realize you're only wanting to help, but that comes close to taunting someone which I have blocked people for. --Buckimion 01:41, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm? Yeah, sure. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 01:43, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Ginger Gonzaga I am not about to jump down your throat but I am curious what you meant by making some changes? I could probably agree to replacing Ginger with Gonzaga but I think the beginning flows better, at least for now. Should she become an "A" list star I could probably agree to an overhaul, but my own experience is that this holds down what is usually silly additions for minor roles. --Buckimion (talk) 22:51, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Well, basically the changes Scott made I found completely acceptable. Having said that I can see both sides so I would find it a tad annoying after creating a page having someone else altering the whole line to suit themselves. Of course I like think I know where I stand so I wouldn't of done what Scott did even if I was adding a link aswell because I know you don't like it. I hope I've been helpful enough to your question. I'd just like to add that I personally wouldn't use a real person's name because we don't know these people and seems unprofessional to do so. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 23:27, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I just use people's handles myself. Most of the time that seems impersonal enough. :) I do agree that if it had started one way I usually leave that part alone. Jason and I have different styles of writing lyrics and we've reached an agreement to leave each other's styles alone depending on who writes the page to begin with. I didn't say boo about adding links earlier, but it seemed like you did want an opinion on Nicole Richie and the picture just got too fuzzy at the larger size. --Buckimion (talk) 23:34, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :::It sounds kind of funny when I read it now, but I meant their first name. About Nicole Richie though, it looked as if the page hadn't been updated because they did make-up unless they had another falling out. Usually images are made as big as possible right upto 300px, obviously I knew it wasn't going to be the same with that, but I thought it could be a bit bigger. I wasn't going to argue about you reverting back to the original size though. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 23:47, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Just saying there is a typo keeps me from shooting first and asking questions later. Getting smart make me just want to shoot and skip the question. --Buckimion (talk) 00:45, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Huh? Are saying I should just not say anything. Sorry if I spoke out of line. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 00:51, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay, okay. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 01:02, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Block (sigh) And what did I do now, oh Lord and Master? All I did was give facts. If you're going to blow your top on every single edit that someone makes on some bogus rule you've made, then maybe you should do something less chaotic. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 01:24, December 10, 2014 (UTC) One day? You might as well have just blocked me for simply editing. I get that a wiki's community means very little to you but others can edit here. Time and again I've said this is not your wiki. People think I'm unfair on Scoobypedia, but they should come here. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 01:29, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Now that I have a moment I can address a few things. I don't give a rat's ass what you do on Scoobypedia, but here we require proof of voice role other than personal opinion or IMDB which has been proven to be no more reliable than a wiki and perhaps not even that much due to an apparent policy of theirs which allows any shit to go on a page, but they do nothing to clean up bad information when it is brought to their attention. Frank's page acknowledges he has other roles on the show and we are moving away from pinning down every single one. Likewise, as an introduction to a character, I would think you wouldn't mind a full name once. It certainly isn't your prerogative to decide what should or shouldn't go in here. Sending me hate mail on the outside of the wiki nearly got you blocked for good for harassment. However, as hard as it is to believe, I actually have some respect for you. I just don't want to tie my entire damn life into explaining what should be logical or playing 20 questions. One lousy day block (and was not even intended to be any longer than I needed) is just intended to get you to go away so I can have some private time. --Buckimion (talk) 03:44, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :It wasn't hate mail. I just thought it was another way of getting info across (which wasn't from IMDB, you obviously have some issues with that site, which I undestand nevertheless). I don't expect you to care about Scoobypedia, it's just that point is I wonder how unfair I'm being there, and then I come here and realise I'm probably not so bad. I didn't take away or add any thing based on what I'' think should or shouldn't be there I just thought it was trivial adding a real first name. I see that mostly everywhere even sometimes on each ''Scooby page Wikipedia has, and I just think it's info that really should stick to that character's page where ever it is on the net. The fact that you banned me to have your personal time is an unfair block, which also proves your complete domination over the wiki and refusal to trust anyone to share the responsibility (even if they did follow your every whim, even I would just follow you (and that's not any kind of request). What I added on the Scooby-Doo page was just an added fact of him reprising a role, then adding that to the voice actor's page as it was notable, unless you view that as something minor, which basically means that it can be your perogative to decide what goes, which is a biased opinion considering that's what you've accused me of. :Again, the first tweet I sent was just another form of communication, and the second was just how I feel you treat me on this wiki, like I'm a second-class citizen, maybe in my position here, but not with true facts. I won't do that in future if you're annoyed by it. I respect you in a sense, in how you are with this wiki and wish I could be as enforceful as you are, but the downside to that is I too am subject to it. I won't take away info, but I will add info I know is correct. Or I'll just take it to the talk page. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:14, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Outside link block Please review policy. We are not permitting links to Wikipedia any more. IF something needs further explaining, please link to a real news source. Most television or film titles do not need further elaboration unless there is a point to be made. Links to the major character are also strongly discouraged on Reference, Note and Quotes pages as they are already firmly established. --Buckimion (talk) 00:50, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, nuts. Sorry. I'd like to put Tom Hanks back in, though, or maybe you can? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 00:53, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Links to main characters shouldn't be discourage because it's just a quick access if people want to see them. Yes, they can just go to the search bar, but it's just easier being there. It has nothing to do with whether or not people know them, of course they would. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 00:56, January 7, 2016 (UTC) I couldn't see it. Maybe there should be a section on it or at least point out where on the page it is, it stand out at all for me. I hope it says that this results in a 24-hour block because I think I've got the message. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 01:05, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Actually, you're already off the 9-minute block. Just needed to slow you down a moment. --Buckimion (talk) 01:13, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Edit: ...and take off the autoblock. --Buckimion (talk) 01:14, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I got a somewhat confused when I was still banned. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 01:16, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Daytime I was done anyway. I wasn't trying to half-ass anything, it had a page so I just thought I'd go for it. I thought I was tempting fate by doing all those links anyway. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 03:01, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I wasn't mad or anything, I just didn't want to wake up you a whole pile of edits to all of the other pages that you might have decided to "survey." --Buckimion (talk) 15:54, March 25, 2016 (UTC) No harm done. I'm used to it by now. :P You probably did me a favour anyway. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 15:59, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Anchor links The primary reason it is linked on the episode summary is to create an anchor link so it doesn't show up as an orphaned page. Having done that, there is little need to hide the links on other pages. Please don't go chasing stuff like that. --Buckimion (talk) 00:03, April 21, 2016 (UTC) I only pointed it out because I didn't want to get banned for doing something you did yourself, but okay. I point things out in the summary when necessary, there's nothing wrong with that. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 00:08, April 21, 2016 (UTC) I've done very little to annoy you. You could just say it's a bad time. I also lower cased "universe" because it was better grammar. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 23:49, May 12, 2016 (UTC) I realize that. I've just got a splitting headache and dealing with notice e-mails over minor page links is not something I want to deal with right now. --Buckimion (talk) 00:08, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Head's up I will be on an extended vacation in late October and will miss doing the plot details and some other work on both "Inside Family Guy" and whatever new episode American Dad! throws out October 31st. I will still watch the episode and will be monitoring for outright vandalism and such, but anything left that is out there I won't be able to get to until after the first week of November. In other words...open season on edits. (Yes, I'm aware you may be busy with your own stuff.) --Buckimion (talk) 13:26, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I might be completely off the entire time you're off. LOL. But thanks. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:25, September 24, 2016 (UTC)